Popcorn (3:In Haunted Dream series)
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Each story by it self will be a one shot of Will Nightmares.Getting William to except that he is going to be a new father and Kate a new mother and what happens to them. Ended
1. popcron

Popcorn

When Kate told Will of how she had come up with a plan to keep him at the sanctuary and had convinced Magnus to help her pull off this con. Then came back a few days later. To tell him it was a con to get him to stay. And now told him that she really was pregnant with their child.

"What will it take to prove to you that I'm really having your child?" Kate asked Will.

He thought on it a minute. "A picture of the child you are bearing signed by The Big Guy? A blood test that you are pregnant signed by The Big Guy? The sound of the fetal heart beat with The Big Guys voice say when and where it was taken? Do you have any of those Kate?"

She just shook her head no. "Is their anyway I can prove it?" She asked in a pleading voice.

He thought on it. "Maybe?" He said. He pushed his chair back away from his desk opened one of the drawer. Then started going through it. He pulled out what he was looking for an old stethoscope. "I knew I still had it. Here is how you can prove it. One: You will lay down on the couch. I will use this to listen for the fetal heart beat. If I hear it. We will go down to the infirmary. There I will give you a sonogram. I may not be able to tell how far along you are. But it know if you carry a child or not."

"Is that the only way?"

"It's the only way I know of that can't faked Kate."

"Lets begin then." She laid back. Than he came forward, lifted up her shirt exposing her belly. He listened with the scope. When he heard the fetal heart beat. He looked up at Kate.

"I heard the heartbeat. So now the infirmary and the sonogram."

He pulled her shirt back down. Helped her up off the couch. As they left his office he made sure everything was her to the elevator. They got on and went to the infirmary. once on the infirmary level. They got off. He walked her to the door. Turned on the lights had her go to one of the beds. He went and got everything ready for the sonogram.

"Kate lay do on your back. He lifted up her shirt exposing her belly again. Now this gel is going to feel cool at first when you feel it."

He started and the gel was cool at first. Then he used the transducer head to look for the child.. He moved it back and for over her belly. Then turned the screen so she could see it. Then he turned the sound on so she could hear the child's heartbeat.

"Is that are child's heartbeat? It's so fast is it normal?"

"If it was slower I would be calling Magnus. But from what I know, it is in the range of a normal childs heartbeat."

"Now do you believe me?" She said.

He nodded yes. Because their couldn't have been anyone else from the way she reacted in the padi-wagon.

1

He help her to clean up after she proved to him that she was pregnant. "You are the only one that could be the child's father." Kate said.

"Why me?" Will asked.

"Because you are the only one I fooled around with when I got pregnant. So you are the child's father. No one else only you."

"You win Kate."

"On Friday let's go see a movie with the others in the Entertainment room?"

He nodded yes.

2

That Friday night they went to the entertainment room. Before there got their Kate said."I'm hungry lets stop by the kitchen. I'm hungry for some pickles and chocolate chip ice cream."

Will looked at her strangely then nodded yes. "Lets get two bowls of ice cream then we can take them to the entertainment room."

She nodded. "Just remember the pickles."

3

They got the bowls and ice cream and she got some pickles with hers. Then they went to the entertainment room.

Everyone was their but Henry. They all had their own little treats with them. Tea, Cod fish and wine. When they came in. He moved a couch to the far side of the table. So the others wouldn't comment about what she was eating.

When Henry came in with a freshly bag of popped popcorn. The smell caused Her to start turning a sickly green. She all of a sudden jumped up off the couch grabbed the nearest waist basket and ran from the room.

He quickly followed her. He found her not ten yards past the door on her knees losing her dinner and snack.. He got on knees held her hair back out of her face. As she lost her dinner and snack. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion. When it ended he helped her up and to her room. she freshened up brush her teeth and risen her mouth out in the sink. Before he helping her into bed.

Then he rocked her softly until she fell asleep.

He left the room quietly and went back to the entertainment room. As he went in he saw that the movie was almost over. Henry looked back at Will and mouthed sorry. None of them knew the smell of popcorn would affect Kate that way.

Magnus turned to William. "Do not worry about leaving dirty plates out. The Big Guy will clean it up." Magnus said.

Review


	2. Storm

**The Storm**

**It has been long in coming. This dry warm spring like winter has been very hard on me. All the flowering plants and trees are bloom. I usually don't have a lot of trouble in the transition winter to spring. Only this year and the years like it do I have this kind of trouble. Now on with this story. (found this in another story. But what if Kate terrified of storms?)**

* * *

William was having a tough day. First the rain had come early. The light rain that was forecast.

"Get ready guys, Here comes the wind next." Henry said.

He just left out how strong the wind was. What started out as a strong gust. Turned out just short of Sixty miles an hour.

Any one but Magnus would have headed back to the sanctuary but not her. Oh no!

They got out in the swaying van to go get the harmless abnormal. They go into a warehouse that was creaking with every whoosh of the wind. Followed by the crash of flying garbage cans. Then the lights went out. They got their flashlights and started searching for it.

Will found it and for his troubles got bit. Magnus shot it with a tranquilizer dart. They got it put away in its containment crate. When Will heard the first boom of thunder in the distance. 'Great if the day was bad enough now lighting and thunder.'

"Look at the bright side William now we get to go home." Magnus said.

"What happened to the harmless part Magnus?" Will asked.

"Can not have everything like we want William. Life would not be worth living."

* * *

Just before they pulled into the sanctuary. Their was another streak of lighting with in a second there was a boom of thunder. It shook the van and he was sure it shook the sanctuary as well.

"Shoot." He whispered quietly.

"What was that William?"

"Well?"

"Yes William?"

"Kate isn't going to sleep a wink in this storm?"

"Why will?"

"Kate's terrified of storms. I've run into this problem before. I still don't know how to deal with it."

* * *

They drove into the sanctuary garage, just as the skies opened up. She let Henry take care of the abnormal and took William to the to the infirmary to patch him up. After she finished.

"Magnus."

"Yes William?"

"I will stop by Kate's room later on. To see if she is okay. If not. I ask that you let us sleep in. Unless you really need us."

After that she went to take a look at their new resident.

* * *

Will ran up the stairs to residential wing. He walked towards Kate's room. And like he predicted at very boom of thunder that shook the Sanctuary. Kate tried her best to muffle her cries.

He came into her room and turned on the lights.

"Will!" She almost shouted.

"Yes. I'm back to help through this." By removing his wet clothes and shoes. Then climbed into her bed and pulled her against him.

With every crack of lighting followed by boom of thunder. The storm raged on. Kate was shaking like a leaf. She buried her face into Wills neck. As if trying to hide from the lighting, sound of the thunder and wind storm raging outside the sanctuary.

As the storm got worse. Her shaking just got more intense. It wasn't until the storm started to let up that her shaking faded and she went to sleep. A little after four AM that he finely fell asleep in Kate's bed.

When his phone rang. To wake him for the morning meeting. He didn't hear it because it was under his clothes from last night.

When Kate's phone rang. He woke up. He tried to move Kate over so he could answer her phone. But his slight movement woke Kate. "Let the phone go to voice mail Will." Kate mumbled.

"Okay Kate."

* * *

Magnus figured she really didn't need Kate or Will all that badly. So She would do as William had asked last night and let them sleep in.

**Review**


	3. Jr Freelander

**Jr. Freelander**

**This takes place only when Will crosses the line when Kate ask him for his help.**

* * *

Dr. William Zimmerman sat at his desk before he heard the footsteps coming down the hallway. They stopped right outside door. 'Please let it be anyone but Kate.' He thought.

The door opened. "Come on Will. It's time to see Magnus." Kate said.

"Do I have to?" Will asked.

"Will Jr is making things hard enough on me."

"Than you go see Magnus if you are feeling so bad."

"William Zimmerman."

Will winced when she said his full name. 'Shoot I'm in trouble now.'

Kate reached behind her back. Pull a bedroom handcuffs into sight. "Remember these Will?"

"You wouldn't Kate?"

"Stand Up Now Will." She said has she came around his desk.

'Oh no here we go again.' He thought and slowly stood up placed his wrist together behind his back. Then turned his back to her and waited.

She finished walking around his desk. Then she snapped the handcuffs on his wrists. "Lets go big boy." She told him. She jerked him around to face her. Took a hold of his right elbow. "If you resist in me in any way its the funny bone for you, do you understand me?"

He nodded.

"That's a good boy Will." she said softly to him.

'How did I get into this?' He thought as she walked beside him to the elevator.

They got in the elevator, went to Magnus office floor. Kate open the office door, then lead Will to stand before the desk that Magnus sat behind.

"Yes?" Magnus asked.

"Time for my check-up."

"And William?"

"Was acting a little uppity this morning, needed a lesson."

"Lets go to the lab and see what the Jr.s up to." She got up and lead the others to her infirmary.

Magnus walked ahead of Will who was just ahead of Kate.

In the infirmary Kate had Will sit on one of the beds then unlocked one of his wrist and chained it to the side of the beds raised arm. Than she hoped up on to the bed across from him. Magnus had gotten everything ready.

"Just like last time Kate."

She laid down on the bed. Exposed her belly. Magnus squirted some jelly on it. The sonogram wand head laid it on her belly. Ran it around tell she got the best picture. Than showed William and Kate their child. The sound of its heartbeat and pictures of the child itself.

When it was over and Magnus had cleared up everything and left William and Kate just sitting in the infirmary looking at the new pictures of their child.

'Maybe this will teach them to get along better.' She hoped.

* * *

**Review**


	4. The Stare Part 1

**The Stare 1 part**

* * *

**I am sorry this as well as my other stories got delayed. Problems with my computer as well writers block caused me problems I wish I didn't have. But no ones prefect. So I finely got back on track so here we go.**

* * *

Kate is several months pregnant. She is past the stage of morning sickness. She's bored and wants Will to find her something to do.

He tried to get her to file papers and folders. "Are you kidding?" She told him.

"No. If you want something to do? You can do that for me." He said.

"Get real Will. I am pregnant but I'm not helpless."

"Then feed the abnormal's but get out of my hair will you?"

She got up and left as Will sighed. She had left him alone to do his work.

She left him alone for a few days. When she came back in a few days. She came in and sat down on his couch and stared at him everyday.

He just didn't pay any attention to her at first. But the longer it went on the more it bothered him. She would get up and follow him around when he went to see his patient's. Finally he couldn't take it any more and went to Magnus office.

He knocked on Magnus door with her close behind him.

"Come in William?" Magnus asked.

He came in. She followed and took a seat.

Magnus just raised an eyebrow to William?

"She follow's me wear every I go. Please find her a job to do Magnus?" William pleaded.

"It's your problem. You fix it William." Magnus said with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**Review**


	5. The Stare Part 2

**The Stare 2 Part**

* * *

As Will tried to sleep that night but he couldn't. All he could think about was what the next day would bring and have to face that stare again. Then he thought of a wicked plan so he wouldn't have to face that stare at all tomorrow. With that he finally went to sleep thinking of how he enjoy One full day of not having to face that stare.

Kate was thinking of how much fun she was having just making Will uncomfortable to the point that he went to Magnus to get her to leave him alone. She just couldn't what until tomorrow.

That morning he waited for her to enter his office so he could put his plan in to effect. She would have a hard time, for he was sure she would take up the bet. And he was sure she would get so bored by noon time she would come into his office losing the bet and he would not have to take her shopping or an evening out.

When showed up that morning he put his plan into effect. "Kate how would you like to go out?" Will asked.

"OH Would I. What's the catch?" She asked.

"Only you have to leave me alone till Four PM. Then I will take you shopping for dress and shoe's for tonight. But if you don't leave me alone till Four. It's all null and void. You understand it is all or nothing."

"That's not fair?" She almost shouted at him.

He had to hide the smile behind the blank look he gave her. "What's not fair Kate?"

She looked at him with angry look then threw her arms in the air and walked out slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Henry saw Kate walk in to Will's office only to come back out several minutes later angry. 'What are those two up to now?' He thought.

Henry picked up his phone and called Magnus.

"Magnus?" She answered.

"Will is up to something and its got Kate as angry as a wet hen."

"What did William do this time?"

"Don't know. It happened in Wills office. I only saw what happened before Kate went in and after she left nothing else."

"Thanks for the heads up Henry."

"No problem Boss." Then they both end the call.

* * *

Kate ran into the Big Guy. "Will you help me win a bet against Will?" Kate asked.

"Why Kate?" The Big Guy asked.

"Because Will is going to take me shopping for clothes to go out for the evening if I win the bet with him."

"Only if you do as I say Kate?"

"Yes Big Guy."

"Grab a duster and start cleaning now."

* * *

If he lost the bet. Will made arrangement's to go out at Four as well as make arrangement for that evening.

Now all he had to wait for is to see if he would win or lose the bet. But all he really cared about is that Kate would leave him alone until four.

At noon he left his office and went to talk to Magnus. He knocked on Magnus door.

"Come in?" Magnus asked.

He came in walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Magnus. From Four on I will need the rest of the day off." Will said.

"Why?"

"Because I made a bet with Kate. At Four I promised to take her shopping for a dress and shoe's. to take her out this evening if she won the bet. It looks like she will most likely win the bet. But for not having to live with her stare for a day is worth it."

"So that is what this morning was all about?"

"Yep."

"Alright. You and Kate can have Four o'clock PM off. See you both tomorrow. Oh you will have to pay for everything with your own money. See you later William."

* * *

**Review**


	6. The Stare Part 3

**The Stare Part 3**

**I decided because of all the trouble I was having to break this story in to three pieces. The beginning, middle, and ending. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Will had returned to his office and started doing his paperwork. Time seemed to race by. Before he knew it was almost Four PM. He had liked it even if he was going to lose the bet. He didn't have to deal with Kate's stare at today. It was worth it in the end. Now he had to go shopping with her. Then a whole evening with her.

Kate watched the clock in the hallway tick closer to Four. At Four PM she would win the bet and Will would have to pay up. She would make him pay though the nose. She would get the most expensive dress, shoe's, makeup and perfume as well.

Will watched the one in his office and as it got closer to Four PM. He got ready to take her out shopping. He wished she would take it easy on his credit card. But guessed she wouldn't. This was the last time he was going to make a bet like this with her. If he was going to pay for it with his own money.

* * *

Will got all his paperwork all filed away. Turned off his computer, got one of his books down off his book shelf. Went and sat down on his couch and started to page through it as he waited for Kate to come and claim her victory over him. He knew he had to set some ground rules before they went out. 'Like she could not send him to the poor house. Thier child would most likely do that for her.' He thought.

The clock bell chimed Four o'clock. She had won the bet over Will. Now was the time to collect. Shopping first. Then the evening out. She went to Will's office open the door and found him on the couch page through a book.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Lets go. Oh here are the ground rules. No bankrupting me. Are child will most likely do that for you."

"Come on you don't think I'm that peddy?"

"Well no. But wanting to get back me. Yes. Lets go Kate." He got up from the couch and followed her out of his office, down the hallway to the elevators and the garage got the keys for the sports car. then took her shopping.

He had phoned Magnus and asked her where some of the nicer shoes and dress shops where in town and for someone of his limited income could afford and a child as well. Magnus directed him to several shoes and dress shops that would fit his needs and Kate's as well.

He pulled up and found a parking spot. Then helped her out of the car and took her into first shoe shop.

"Can I help you?" The worker asked as they came in. The store.

"I am looking for some nice evening shoes for tonight." She said.

"Over here." She pointed at the evening shoes for her.

She had Will find a chair and sit in. She followed the sales person to the shoes. She found a chair sat in it and let the salesmen get the shoes for her to try on. When she found a pair she liked. She would put them on. Show them to Will ask him if he liked them. Then go back and try on another pair. After a time she thank the worker and told her she may be back later. Then she let him lead her to the next shoe store. This went on for an hour and a-half. Then let him lead her to the first dress store. This time she didn't need the sale women's help just Wills. She had him hold out his arms so she could take one dress after another and place them in his arms. So she could try them on. She tried on one after another. If she liked it she. Then she would go show him. For over an hour. She would go from one store to another and one dress than another. Finally she found her dress and shoes that would go with it and bought them.

"Lets go back to the sanctuary Will." She said.

He started to take her back to the sanctuary.

"Will pull over." Kate shouted.

"What?" Will braked as he pulled over.

"Their." Kate was pointing at a perfume and makeup shop.

He pulled into a parking place near the shop.

As they came to a stop Kate opened her door and jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. She started toward the shop. Before he could turn off the engine, open the door and start after her. She was already in the shop. He could only follow her in. When he came in. She was already trying on lipstick.

"Will. How do you like this shade on me?"

"No."

She tried another and another until he finely agreed with her. Then it was the same with perfumes. When their purchases are finished. They to the car back home.

* * *

When they return to the sanctuary's garage. When they came to a stop. "Be a dear and bring my clothes to my room will you?"

"Yes Kate."

"Thanks Will." She leaned over and pecked him on the right cheek. Then opened her door. Got out and left the garage.

Henry came out of the shadows and looked at Will. Then teased Will. "Well Will?" Henry asked.

"What do you want Henry." Will said.

"My, my only a kiss Will? Or was it more than that?"

"Henry! Go away. I have to get ready for this evening. Now leave."

Grumble Henry left leaving him to take her clothes to her room. He got her things out the trunk than shut it. Went up to her room knocked on her door.

"Come in Will."

He did as she asked. "Where do you want your clothes?"

"On the bed Will." As she turned on the shower.

He came into the bathroom only to find her already in the shower. "OH MY GOD SORRY KATE." He turned away from the shower.

She just laughed as he ran from the bathroom and bedroom only to slam the door shut behind him.

He kept running. He ran right past Magnus as she was talking with Henry. They both watched him go by as he ran on his way to his bedroom.

"What was that about?" Magnus asked Henry.

"I have no Idea, but it most likely involves Kate some how." Henry said.

* * *

Will caught his breath after running from Kate's bathroom. He finally took a shower and got ready to take her out. His phone rang. "Hello?" He said.

"I'm almost ready for the evening out, are you?" She asked him.

"Almost ready." When she said almost ready. What she ment was ready when you are.

"I'll be over." He finished putting on his shoes to match his gun and phone. Then he walked out his bedroom door. And went to her room and knocked on the door.

She opened it.

He caught his breath when he saw her. "Kate." She looked beautiful. Here eyeshadow, makeup, her perfume that smelled so nice. The dress that she bought was so lovely. Her shoes matched her dress and she had a purse that held her gun and other things for and emergency's. And her tan leather jacket.

"Let me get my jacket then we can go."

She got her jacket. Then he took her out. He could use his own name. His name could wield it's on weight now. So he didn't have any trouble reserved a table for them. They ordered a nice steak and potato dinner and a special dessert. After they finished dessert. They drank their apple cider drinks slowly and had a quiet talk together.

Then he paid for their dinner.

After they had dinner. They found a park and went for a walk after they had found a place to park the car. an hour or so he took her to one of the clubs where they dance for a while before going home.

**The end**

**Review  
**


	7. Should They Get Married

** Should they get Married**

**Kate start to come up with names for little Jr. But first she speaks to her mom. And William speaks to Dr. Magnus. On whether he should have a kid out-of-wedlock. And the humor that follows.**

* * *

Kate looks at the telephone sighs pick it up and calls her mom. She dials the number it rings and a stranger answers it."Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Freelanders number. Tell her its her daughter Kate calling."

"Some one on the phone for you. Mrs. Freelander she said her name is Kate. And she is your daughter."

The phone changes hands. she hers here moms voice. "Kate is it really you?"

"Yes mom it's really me."

"What have you been doing lately?"

"Um getting pregnant."

"WHAT!" And the phone drops.

"Mom?" She hopes her mom hasn't fainted. But as she listens she can still hear voices in the back ground and her mother telling them that her daughter is pregnant. Then she hears her mom come on the line again.

"Who's the lucky man and has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"MOM!"

"Kate you are having his baby. You need to get married. So when is the wedding?"

"Mom."

"Do you need some help Kate? Because if you do I'm sure your cousins wouldn't mine lending a hand if you know what I mean?"

"I will call if I need any help mom, Bye."

* * *

Her protegé walks towards her office. He knocks on Magnus office door. Comes in even before she tells him to.

"Magnus I need to ask you a question." William walks forward and sit in a chair.

"What do you need William?" Magnus ask.

"It hast to do with Kate and the child she is caring. Is it truly mine?"

"As far as I can tell it is."

"Should I marry Kate just to give the child my last name?"

"That's up to you William. You and Kate are the ones who will suffer if something goes wrong and the rest of us included."

"But?"

"I cannot tell you no don't get married. Because I will not have to suffer though the arguments and Silent treatments you give each other.

"But can't you tell me to go ahead and do it or not?"

"No."

"But?"

"This meeting is over now leave."

"But?"

She stopped him with a look. Then motion at the door. Will got up and left. And she went back to work.

* * *

Will walk to his office and enter it only to find Kate sitting on the couch staring out the window.

"What are you doing here Kate?"

"I called my mother earlier. When I told her I was pregnant. She was over joyed. She asked if I married yet, if not when was the wedding. She asked if I need any help and if I did she could ask a few of my cousins to come help out."

"Just what I did not need more headaches."

"Ha. If I understand what they mean to do is have a shotgun wedding. With me as the bride and you as the groom."

"But I thought that only happened with country folk?"

"My mother is from India arranged marriages are the norm."

"Oh lord what next."

**Review**


	8. Pregnant Monster

"Dr. Zimmerman I know you are here. "Kate's Voice rang down the hallway.

Will stop dead in his tracts . 'If I hide I know she'll find me. She had an appointment to see the Dr. Magnus today.' So Will did the only thing he could run.

I see you don't make me chase you. You will be regret it. You will be mine for the rest when I get a hold of you.

He stopped running right where he was and waited for her.

She caught up to him. "Lets go see the Doc Will and took his arm."

He nodded his head.

"What was that Will, I don't hear you?"

"Yes Kate."

"Good let's go see her now shall we?" And she turn them around to walk to the elevators. Then down to go see the Doc.

Henry laughed silently to himself as he watched her march him off to her appointment. _Kate has Will wrapped around her little finger._

**Review**


End file.
